Trigger mechanisms in modern semiautomatic pistols may use a trigger bar to transmit the motion of the trigger to the sear. Motion of the sear releases the hammer to discharge the pistol. To complete the firing sequence so that the next round may be fired in single action it is necessary to disengage the trigger bar from the sear so that the sear can be reset and capture the hammer in the cocked position.
Disconnectors according to the prior art often result in an unwanted increase in the size of the pistol because the disconnector must operate in an area of the pistol outside of the operating space allocated to the sear and hammer. The increased need for space to house the disconnector makes the pistol bulky and renders it less suitable for certain uses, such as concealed carry. There is clearly an advantage to a disconnector that does not significantly increase the bulkiness or size of a pistol.